This disclosure relates generally to database management systems, and more specifically, to managing input/output (“I/O”) operations.
Database manager engines may perform the two main functions of accessing and modifying data from a database file. Database managers may access data by selecting, reading, and delivering particular database records requested by a user based on a query statement. The query statement specifies the particular attributes, table, and query conditions that a user desires. Secondly, database manager engines may modify a database file by inserting (writing) new database records, updating (writing) values in the database records, or deleting all the database records from a table matching specified query conditions. These engines may also perform a “rollback” function, which may return specified data that was deleted, back into its original position in a database file. A database manager reads, writes, updates, or deletes through the discrete corresponding I/O operations of read, write, update, and delete.